Funny Love
by Tessela
Summary: Parenting isn't an easy task but someone has to do it and who better than a workaholic medic and a grumpy Uchiha. A series of oneshots rotating around the eventful everyday lives of Sakura and Itachi Uchiha.
1. Cock-Blocked

**./.**

**Funny Love Drabble**

**O**

Cock-Blocked

**./.**

Today will be the day she told herself, today will be the day she and Itachi will finally make love to each other. It's been such a long time since she's felt the warmth of her lover's naked body against her or the feeling of his little 'pecker' bringing her over the edge and sending her to the moon. But ever since the birth of her eldest son and her recent twins, she's been _exhausted_ running around the house to take care of all three and Itachi has been equally supportive but the man could only do so much without boobs. Their eldest son, Jun is about to turn one and the little toddler, Jun, still continues to fight his father over a nipple but now they both have more competition with the twins. One a girl named Azula and the other a boy named Saizo and the two were downright breast hoggers, suckling her breast for minutes on end, their appetites were insatiable.

Did Sakura mention how exhausted she's been?

Did she also mention how horny she's been too? Oh she's been terribly frisky!

The pinkette tiptoed mindfully through the dark house, careful not to make the old wood beneath her feet squeak and give her away. She came up to a door and slowly slid it open to peek an emerald eye in the room to check up on Jun. She slowly crept into the infant's room and leaned over the rail of his crib.

The young boy did not stir as Sakura leaned down to brush her lips against his chubby rosy cheek. She lightly caressed a soft pink curl of his hair.

After easing out his room, she slid the door closed behind her and mentally jumped for joy. One down, two more to go.

The twin's room was more easier to maneuver through, it was more carpeted which made it easier to quell her footsteps. After checking up on Azula and Saizo, she kissed them both and quickly escaped before all would be in vain.

Sakura swore she was seconds from breaking her neck as she ran down the hall in demonic speed to her bedroom. Upon opening it, she was mindful to _slowly_ ease the door open, careful not to make even a peep as she shut it behind her.

"So are they asleep?" The unexpected sound of his voice made Sakura yelp as she felt strong arms wrap around her frame. Burying his face into her neck, Itachi breathed in her intoxicating scent of strawberry, oh how he cherished that scent. So pungent like a perfume yet so beautifully blended with her own natural scent like a splash. Sakura melted in his embrace as she turned to look at her lover despite the room was pitch black, only the light of the luminous moon as it peeked through the half closed curtains in their window.

"Yes, and trust me, if we play our cards right tonight, we can go _all night_ with out a peep from the peanut gallery." Sakura chuckled deviously as she held her lover's face in her hands and gently kissed his lips. Oh how she missed these lips. She wanted him so badly that is was hurting her that she hasn't devoured him, yet.

Itachi kissed her passionately, their lips molded in the heated kiss as he grabbed her hips and grind them into his, causing her to feel the strong bulge in his pants. He wanted her as much as she wanted him and the it burned in them like an insatiable fire.

"Did I ever mention you still look breathtaking?" He said as she began to lift her shirt and expose her bra-less post baby body which Itachi still all found ravishing. He actually preferred her more fuller frame over when she was petite and delicate. She use to be so fragile looking that he sometimes worried if they went too far, he would hurt her and that is the last thing he would ever want to do.

He could see her smile from the shadow the moon cast on the side of her face and she whispered "every single day." Itachi ran his fingers over her chest roughly and it caused Sakura to sharply take in breath in pain, why was her breast beginning to hurt her? Even as Itachi tweaked a hard nipple, it sent jolts of pain through her body and it made her want to cringe away but she fought the urge.

The pain did not subside even as Itachi moved his hot mouth against her sensitive breast, it actually felt even worse. Even as he circled her darkened nipple with his skillful tongue and kneaded her other with his free hand, she could feel nothing but pain coming from her breast and it was beginning to get hard to ignore. But she didn't want to ruin the moment, it was the moment they've been working so hard to get and finally they've gotten it and she's about to throw it all away on a little breast discomfort but this wasn't the only pain getting to her.

Come to think of it

She's been awfully cramping today. It started off as coming and going but now it's coming every other minute and when they came, it felt like someone was severely pinching her uterus. Could it be? She hasn't had it in a _long_ time and to see it now...why is mother nature such a bitch? Now she had to find the heart to tell Itachi before they went on any further.

"Itachi." She moaned, half aroused, half pained. The Uchiha flicked her tender nipple with his tongue and Sakura flinched at the pain it sent her. "You might want to stop." Sakura felt awful but she just couldn't take it anymore. Itachi looked confused as he lifted his head and Sakura instantly felt guilt but she just had to tell him.

"What's wrong Sakura?"He asked. Itachi held her close as she groaned 'you're going to hate me' into his chest. Itachi chuckled, clearly amused at her. If only he knew, she bitterly thought. The pinkette irritatedly sighed as she stuck her hands through her mess of hair and tugged at it as if life was killing her right now. After a moment, she dropped her hands and smiled sheepishly towards her loving husband.

"I think I've just started my period." It was Itachi's turn to groan in pain. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck and groaned 'the Kamis must hate me' into her shoulder whilst a guilty Sakura patted his back comfortingly. It wasn't the children who got in their way, but mother nature took the liberty of cock-blocking them this time. Sakura was never going to get a break because now...

She had four big babies to tend to.


	2. Reasoning

**./.**

**Funny Love Drabble**

**O**

Reasoning

**./.**

"Sakura, I assure you, they will be fine with their nanny." Said the Uchiha for the umpteenth time that night. He had been trying to convince his wife all that night that their children would indeed be safe while they were out. However Sakura was no where near convinced. "Do you not trust my judgment?"

"It's not that, it's that I know how they are and what they need! What happens if Saizo wants breast milk or Azula says her first words and we're not there to see it!" Sakura reasoned, then she gasped when realization dawned on her. "Anything could happen and we could miss it! You know this is like an essential time in our babies' lives."

Itachi rolled his eyes and coaxed the woman out the front door. "Come Sakura, you haven't been out of this house in almost a year. You need fresh air, my love, because anymore time here and you'll become my mother."

"But we don't have to go all the way out, we could have just had a romantic dinner in our kitchen!" Cried Sakura on her way down the steps.

"No. We are already dressed and out the door and I refuse to change. I want to show you off tonight to all our friends because quite frankly my love, you look _breathtaking_ in that dress." Said Itachi. He could feel Sakura's hand tremble as he took it and squeezed it comfortingly. Sakura thought maybe this wasn't such a bad idea to go out, it has been a long time since she's seen any of her friends. She felt grateful that Itachi had invited all her friends out for drinks. She hasn't seen half of them since she gave birth and she missed them so.

Now calm and visibly relaxed, Sakura allowed Itachi to usher her into the slick black Convertible and closed the door behind himself. Still with an ace up her sleeve she waited until he slid into the drivers side of the car before she leaned over the console and whisper seductively in his ear. "How about we skip dinner and drinks and we can just go back and play doctor? I'm feeling a little _sick._" Sakura knew this must be a low-blow to toy with him but she just had to do it and to make the offer more sweeter she leaned in further and _blew_ slow and sensually in his ear, causing the Uchiha to grip the steering wheel harshly, too appalled at her actions to react.

Sakura nearly cackled. She might have gone a little too far with that last move but desperate times call for desperate measures. She watched as Itachi's jaw tightened then released, contemplating whether or not to play her game but it unsettled her the way a smirk slowly broke across his face.

"A lovely offer Sakura but even with the dinner and drinks," he began to revive the engine, a clean purr vibrating the vehicle.

"At the end of the night, the doctor will be in."


	3. In-Laws

**./.**

**Funny Love Drabble**

**O**

In-Laws

**./.**

Heels clacked sharply against cement, she was accompanied by the light pitter-patter of feet behind her as they came up to rusty black gate. Sakura sighed as she peered down at her small children coming to a halt near her feet. Saizo exchanged a look with his mother, comfortingly tugging at the hem of her black dress, the toddler's wide dark eyes watching her attentively with an expression of intrigue at his mother's sudden melancholy demeanor. She tightened her grasp on the hand of her daughter, Azula, the small girl watched her mother take in a shallow breath and blow it out uneasily, seeing the visible strain on her mother as she tried to muster the courage to continue. The oldest, Jun said nothing as he move to be near his mother for comfort and support, being old enough to understand the situation, he attempted to alleviate the burden off his mother for this day by being the big boy and helping watch his little siblings so they wouldn't get into mischief and cause trouble for his mother.

Today was a hard day for everyone.

Sakura forced a smile as she tried to lighten the mood around them, walking with an involuntary pep in her step through the gates. "You guys ready to meet your grandma and grandpa?" She asked.

"Where is daddy?" Azula muttered as she clung close to her mother, startled by her surroundings as they passed unfamiliar buildings and houses, all collecting dust or beginning to deteriorate with time.

"He must be already with grandma and grandpa, he left a little earlier to meet up with your uncle, Sasuke." She replied. They walked through the shrine house, paying respects to the statue before heading into a familiar yard. Jun urged his siblings to keep quiet as Azula and Saizo became uneasy with the long silence that swelled around them. The tension was insufferable and they were beginning to grow restless with their mother's eerie silence.

Sakura came up to a long piece of granite slab stone. It had Kanji chiseled deeply on the surface with intricate designs decorating the frame of the rock. It appeared it was already cleaned and swept.

_'Looks like Sasuke's already been here to clean up.'_ She thought, smiling to herself at the thought of Sasuke and Naruto cleaning the grave, probably before dawn broke. She knew Sasuke had a thing for weakness and he was probably still too stuck up to even show emotion around his own friends, the exception for Naruto who stuck by his side almost like glue.

The pinkette decided the time was right and set down the weaved basket she had been carrying and laid out a blanket and a spread of various dishes. It was Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi's favorite foods and she had hope to run into Sasuke because she made a lunch just for him and Naruto as well. From the corner of her eye, she could spy a dark figure standing two stones down from her, his figure tall and lean and unmistakeable. The pinkette stood and brushed her dress off, grateful for Jun taking order for the moment.

Sakura moved to stand next to her husband who stood stones down from his parent's grave, in front of another familiar name. He didn't look over at her but could feel his wife's presence as she opened her mouth to speak.

"He would've loved them." She whispered comfortingly. She felt a pang in her chest as she watch a sad smile spread across his face as he shook his head.

_Uchiha Shisui_

"No..." He said.

"He would've found each and every one of them a pain in the ass."

**./.**

_Thank you to all who R&amp;R!_

_This author's note is simple and sweet; this drabble is not all canon, so you may disregard this chapter,_

_I have many chapters in mind that consist of the Uchiha household alive and well_

_That includes the ever eccentric, Shisui!_

_~Tessela_


	4. Debate

**./.**

**Funny Love Drabble**

**O**

Debate

**./. **

"No"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"I said no."

"But I said yes."

"Azula..."

"Daddy..."

"You will not stay in this bed."

"Yes I will."

"No you will not."

"..."

"..."

"Daddy, stop being so mean! You're such a meanie!" Azula screamed, taking one of the plush pillows and screaming into it like a brat. Itachi looked over to his wife in hopes for her support in the situation. He anticipated that she would step in and take his side.

"Nope, don't look at me, she is a daddy's little girl." Chuckled the pinkette from her book. Flipping another page from her novel whilst her husband mumble the word 'traitor' under his breath.

"Why can't Azula stay in this bed with you and mommy?!" Asked the child, her emerald eyes staring stubbornly at her father who cursed the Kamis for giving her not only the face of his beloved mother, Mikoto but gracing her with her stern look too.

"Don't you want a brother or sister, Azula? That can't happen if you're in the bed with us."Itachi replied sternly. The question seemed to stump the child, making her thin black eyebrows knit and her face scrunch tightly in thought.

Itachi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms impatiently whilst the child pondered the question. Then she came up with a solution.

"Well, make the bed bigger!" She concluded with confidence.

Itachi face palmed and Sakura chuckled heartily while burying her face in the book.

"You're not understanding, Azula." Itachi huffed, running a hand through his unbound locks. "Sakura, this is not funny." He glared at his wife who long put down her book and was failing to quell her laughter with her hand.

In the midst of their bickering, they did not notice the two sets of little feet padding into their room and towards the bed. The small children steered towards the pinkette's side of the bed, patting their mother lightly on the arm to get her attention.

"Mommy...Saizo was scared...I think he had a ni'mare" Mumbled Jun whilst he held Saizo's hand and rubbed the sleep from his eye with his free hand.

"Aww, my poor little baby, come here."Sakura smiled earnestly at her sons and lifted the youngest onto her lap. The little raven haired boy instantly snuggled into his mother's embrace and buried his self deep into her warm bosom while wrapped up in his favorite blue 'blankie.'

"Stop it, Sakura, you're encouraging them." Itachi demanded. Sakura smiled mirthfully at her sons, unfazed by Itachi's demand.

"No, I am not encouraging them. I am on neither side. I am just the mother." Sakura remarked, rubbing circles in her young son's back soothingly.

"Daddy, how about you let us all stay tonight, everyone's here!" Suggested Azula.

"No,"

"Jus' for the nigh'."

"No,"

"Pwease?"

"No,"

Azula Begged. "Jus' for da' nigh' and I swear no more for the wes' of this month, oh pwetty pwease!" The young girl clasped her small hands together and rested them underneath her chin whilst she poked her bottom lip out and batted her thick lashes. The plea somewhat moved the father who did favor his little girl more over his mama's boy sons. After a long tiresome sigh, he was swayed by her offer.

"Fine. You have a deal. This last time for the rest of this month." Said Itachi to the sound of a squeal of delight from Azula. The small child climb the chest of her father where she happily rested and moments later, fell asleep. Sakura had gathered Jun and held him close with her arm around him and the other cradling Saizo close to her heart.

"Looks like we've been overrun with rug-rats, again." Chuckled Sakura after a moment's peace when all the children were asleep. "Isn't this the 16th time this month?"

Itachi stared at the ceiling while lightly stroking the back of his daughter's head comfortingly.

"These brats are making me go soft."

Sakura chuckled, reaching over her eldest to give her beloved a chaste kiss on the lips, then one at the edge of his mouth. She left a trail of butterfly kisses to his ear and then she whispered into it.

"...Yea, seeing as though you just got into a whole debate with a five-year-old."

"Be quiet and go to sleep." Itachi reached over to his nightstand to turn off the lights and soon they were bathed in darkness, the only sounds were the gentle snores of their children.

"I love you..." murmured Sakura, slightly groggily.

It didn't take more than a minute later for Itachi to reply. "I love you too... Goodnight, my love."


	5. Frying-Pan

**./.**

**Funny Love Drabble**

**O**

Frying Pan

**./.**

"You guys have a weird relationship." Naruto blurted. Itachi turned from the television to look at the blond questionably. Everyone with the exclusion of Sakura (who was in the kitchen) were sitting in the family room watching Sasuke and Jun square off in a video game. Saizo watched the silent battle from Sasuke's lap, engrossed entirely in the game. Naruto sat across the table from Itachi with not only his elbows on the table but using the knuckles of one of his hand to prop his chin up lazily. "I mean, you're a badass and all but it looks like Sakura wears the pants in your relationship." He concluded.

"Naruto I implore you to shut your mouth before it's too late." Itachi warned, bouncing his giggly daughter on his knee.

"I mean, how does Sakura have you whipped so much into shape?" Shouted Naruto loudly, ignoring all signals the Uchihas were sending to him to shut up. Even Saizo knew this wasn't going to end well. The small boy turned while in Sasuke's lap and made a gesture with his finger against his lip, signaling the blond to shush.

Their daughter, Azula was now just sitting in his lap and nearly had an identical expression of amazement as Itachi.

They were both amazed at Naruto's stupidity.

"Daddy, was Naruto dropped on the head when he was a baby?" The young girl peered up at her father, her inky bangs parting to show her bright emerald eyes.

"I assume he was." He replied in his usual monotone.

"Maybe you should start wearing the dresses and Sakura could wear the pants!" He laughed heartily, not seeing Sakura come into the room from the kitchen.

_BOING_

"YEEEEE-OOUUUCCHHH"

"Don't disrespect me and my family in my own home, Naruto!" Shouted Sakura. In her hand was a steel frying pan now with a small dent in the center. Itachi winced at the sound it made but Sasuke was amused. They did warn him.

"So Itachi, how does it feel to not be on that receiving end of the frying pan for once?" Asked a smirking Sasuke whilst all the children broke out in a fit of laughter. Itachi simply sighed in relief.

**./.**

_Sorry its pretty short compared to the others but this prompt had me stumped for a while. Hope it came out alright!_


	6. Blood

**./.**

**Funny Love Drabble**

**O**

Blood

**./.**

"Daddy, look I'm bleeding!" Cried his small tiny daughter as she ran from the outside, waving her finger in the air. Sakura stood from her seat next to her husband to reach for the first-aid kit but was swiftly stopped by pale slender finger as he assured her that he had it under control. The father smiled softly as he raised from his paperwork to retrieve a box of band-aids from the cabinet.

"Where?" He asked, watching as she showed her finger and pointed to the wound with another, a tiny drop of blood on the pad of her finger.

After securing her finger with a _Hello Kitty _band-aid, the spoiled daughter jumped up and wrapped her arms lovingly around her father's neck.

.\\\\.

"Daaaaad-deeeeee! I'm bleeding!" The now slightly older child ran into the kitchen to meet her parents, interrupting them from their discussion.

"Where?" He asked, feeling a sense of de-ja-vu. Azula exposed her arm, pointing to a nasty scrape on her elbow. Itachi frowned at how dirty the wound appeared, around the scrape and even damaged skin had lines of dirt adorning it. He will have to remember to have a serious conversation with his sons about unnecessary roughness with their sister, this was absolutely unacceptable.

Sakura was the first to go inside the cabinet, her maternal instincts were kicking in but once again she sat out a larger set of band-aids for this particular wound and a bottle of peroxide but was stopped again from fixing the wound by her husband who gave her another look of arrogant reassurance_._ He uncapped the bottle and dampened a cotton ball and began cleaning the throbbing wound until there was no trace of dirt or drying blood. Then he pressed a pink large band-aid against her arm, relieved when his beloved daughter's smiled return as she examined her now clean arm before putting her arms again around her father, pressing her lips to his cheek affectionately.

.\\\\.

"Um...father," A more mature Azula asked as she timidly approached Itachi in the kitchen. Her bright emerald eyes avoided all eye contact as she watched her feet, moving closer to the kitchen table. "I'm...bleeding."

Itachi had already a box of bandages on stand-by as he smirked knowingly, assuming this was another battle wound inflicted on her from her overly aggressive brothers who didn't understand the meaning of 'go easy'.

"Where?" He asked. Azula blushed deeply and looked ashamed as she pointed downward towards her crotch, allowing his gaze to follow her finger, his eyes widen in realization. She has gotten her period.

"I'm going to call your mother..." He instantly turned with phone in hand, vigorously punching in his wife's number.


	7. Troubling Twos 1

**./.**

**Funny Love Drabble**

**O**

Troubling Twos against Troubling Twos

I

**./.**

Jun was only three when their mother brought home his new baby sister and brother. He had been so excited to finally see them, would they look just like him? Curiously, the small boy ran to the bathroom, climbing on the toilet before reaching onto the sink to scrutinize in the mirror at his reflection.

Would they have their father's hair or mother's hair?

Absently, he took a strand of his hair and examined it's odd color. It was a deep pink at the roots like his mother's but slowly his hair began to turn a light pink then it discolors to nearly silver at the ends, giving it a descending look. Would they be the same way?

Jun then looked his self in the eye, his mind thinking would they have his father's eyes like he did or his mother's bright wide green hues. He had his father's eyes in every way when he was young. They were a dark charcoal that mom swears looks like the darkest blue in the right light. Would they too have to share these dark eyes? But then his mind drifted to his mother's bursting eyes. They could sparkle like a million emeralds but his eyes would never be as sharp.

Then he stared at his complexion. His father had pale skin that looked as if it's never seen the light of day, but because of that, Sakura could always tell when he was blushing because the color would be so profound. But his dad rarely blushed. His mother had soft fair skin that easily tanned. She could tan in 5 seconds and still look beautiful with the sun-kissed skin but she always complained about the unflattering tan lines she would receive from it. Jun had inherited the latter. His skin always tanned like his mother's but he wasn't as worried about the lines from it as she was.

Then finally would they like him? He knew their arrival was inevitable so he wondered would they play with him and his toys? Or would they like to paint with him like his mother does? All his questions seemed to wrack his brain and he was anxious to get answers.

Just then the front door opened and following that was the sound of heavy footsteps as quiet chatter began to float through the living room. Jun turned his head around to look through the bathroom door before hopping down and running towards the sounds.

Two strong arms were ready to greet him as the two parents watched their eldest son run through the threshold and into Itachi's arms as his lifted his son in the air with a small smile grazing his lips. Sakura tiredly lounged across the couch, her arm protectively draped over two small carseats, the small sounds of gurgling being heard.

"Mommy, daddy! Can I see my bwother and sister now?!" Jun excited asked, hoping they would say yes. He had never seen them outside his mother's stomach but could remember on movie nights when he watched his father rub his mother's large belly. Jun remembered being able to touch it too and felt a small movement against her belly as the baby kicked.

"Okay Jun but you have to promise me one thing; that you will protect your brother and sister from now on because they look up to you now for guidance." Said his father sternly, Jun beamed at the task and quickly agreed. When he father was convinced he glanced at his wife as she smiled weakly before moving to one carseat and something wrapped in a pink blanket.

Sakura held the small child in her arms, they were slightly bigger then her hands. She peeled back the pink blanket and instantly Jun saw wisps of black hair and pale skin. "This is your sister, Azula." Sakura proclaimed softly.

"Ah-zoo-lah" Jun said, slowly enunciating his words. Sakura nodded before repeating her sister's name once more. Azula squirmed a little in Sakura's arms before slowly trying to open her eyes, revealing not much but a glimmer of green but Jun immediately knew she inherited Sakura's eyes. After a few moments of taking in his new sister, Sakura laid the child back into her carseat and moved to pick up his new brother who was wrapped in a similar blue blanket.

"And this is Saizo, your new little brother. He was born a quick 30 seconds after your sister." Sakura nodded, feeling exhausted just thinking about how quickly the two infants came out without giving her a break. Jun was just as marveled at the sight of his brother who had all similar traits as his sister. But Saizo refused to open his eyes for Jun to determine who's eyes he had gotten, instead the baby looked quite annoyed as he whimpered quietly.

Following his whimpering Azula broke out in her own screaming solo and Sakura quickly turned to soothe the new twins. "Itachi, can you help me, please?" She asked from over her shoulder. Jun did not have time to fully take in the whole situation before he was sat down on the sofa as he watched his parents handle the two crying infants; Itachi with Azula and Sakura with Saizo.

The younger child didn't like their attention averted from him. He didn't understand why were the babies crying and why were his parents so absorbed in his siblings all of a sudden? He was here first!

He could remember their family nights before the twins, when it was just him. He would be wedged between both his parents whilst Itachi's arm was flexed over his mother. He was already starting to miss being the center of his parents' attention now they both didn't have enough to spare him as they both held each of the twins closely.

The young Uchiha fought a frown as he climbed from on the sofa, turning back over the couple to see if they would notice. They didn't. He moved down further until his feet was touching the ground, turning again to see if they noticed that time. Soon the child's feet padded away as he retreated back to his room, feeling eerily sad at what was meant to be a joyous day. In the background he still could hear the loud wailing of his new sister and the now calming whimpering of his brother but that wasn't enough to tear their parents' eyes away from them. In that moment the young Jun felt a shred of resentment for the infants, they took his parents away from him and now it felt as if they were ignoring him but they will not ignore him!

Even though Jun was a year late, he was overdue for his troubling twos, they were about to begin against the biggest troubling twos: Saizo and Azula Uchiha.


	8. Play Dates

**./.**

**Funny Love Drabble**

**O**

Play Date

**X**

This chapter is based in the Naruto universe but not the storyline.

This was just an idea that buzzed in my mind for a long time and I just wanted to get it out.

**./.**

_Knock-knock_

"Coming!" Yelled Sakura from the hallway. She walked towards the front door, accompanied by a pair of small feet that trailed closely behind her. Sakura opened the door and smiled at the familiar faces in the doorway.

"Hey Sakura!" Greeted Naruto happily. He smiled broadly and tipped his Hokage hat with his free hand. His other hand was resting on the head of a younger, female version of Naruto with high pigtails.

"Hello Naruto and hi to you too, Namika." Sakura smiled warmly at the young girl who replied with a simple 'yo' and putting up her signature peace sign. "Azula has been expecting you."

"Oh great, you're here. I thought I specifically asked mommy to give me _good_ company." Azula rolled her emerald eyes at the blond who snorted back.

"I see your attitude and your forehead hasn't changed, Azula." Namika replied. Sakura ushered the father and daughter in and sent the two young girls running along.

"Did you bring your own doll this time, furr-ball?"Asked Azula.

"Yes, I remembered, besides, I don't want to play with your emo dolls anyway. They look as sad and depressing as you are." The younger blond took out a doll from her messenger purse and held it out for the young Uchiha to see. The doll had blue shining eyes and blond pigtails like Namika. It even had it's own outfit, and facial whiskers like the young Uzumaki.

The duo had walked into Azula's own private play room. The room was painted pink and lively with enormous hand made doll houses and shelves decorated with hundreds of hand painted and specially made dolls.

"Lets play Hokage!" Suggested Namika happily as she reached for a glass cabinet with doll clothes hung up on small hangers.

"No, you blond furr-ball! I want to play police girl!"

**./.**

Sakura had noticed the only thing Naruto came in with is his Hokage cloak and hat. Besides that he wore no shirt underneath only donned a baggy pair of sparring sweats and his combat sandals. He obviously did not come just to talk with Sakura.

"So, what's up Sakura. I heard the boys are pretty much a big handful nowadays." He laughed nervously, inching slowly towards the basement where the faint sound of the clashing of metal was heard.

"Naruto, if you're looking for Sasuke, he's in the basement with Itachi and Shisui." Said Sakura, motioning towards the dark stairwell that led to their underground dojo. Naruto smiled cheekily, feeling caught red handed for his true intentions before thanking Sakura and running downstairs to meet his friend. The pinkette sighed.

Before she could have a moment's rest, another knock came from the door. Sakura made her way to the door again, opening it up to another pair of familiar faces.

"Hey Ino." Sakura smiled at her long-time friend. The Nara matriarch smiled back.

"Hey forehead, what's up?" She let herself in with two tall boys trailing in behind her. Her eldest Kotaru bowed politely before entering. He looked as if he just had came back from a mission. His black hair was pulled back and he had a mask like Kakashi's that only covered his mouth. Her youngest son who was only a year older than Saizo, had his blond hair slicked back into a Yamanaka signature samurai ponytail that came no longer than to his elbows. He too looked like he came from a mission or an intense spar, small cuts littered his face and his eye was slightly swollen with a purple tint underneath.

Besides that, both of the boys emanated a deep disinterested aura as they came through the door. Sakura didn't miss the simultaneous mutter _"This is such a bore." _underneath their breath.

"Ino, do you want me to heal Hajime's face?" The medic moved to examined the young boy's face further, her hand already poised with a soft green hue glowing in the tips of her fingers.

"That's fine. They both just came back from an D-rank mission. Seems some old lady's cat was loose around the village, again." Said the Yamanaka-Nara as she helped herself to some tea and small slice of strawberry cake. Sakura chuckled at her own memories of chasing cats for old ladies back in her youth when she was apart of team seven. It seemed like yesterday she, Naruto and Sasuke were all back in the academy together. After finishing all the simple cuts on Hajime's face, she sent the two off to find Saizo and Jun in their respective rooms and leave the adults to their gossip.

This was one of the reasons why Sakura loved play-dates.

**./.**

"Hello Hajime..." Murmured the dark haired Uchiha from his musings in the corner of his room. The Nara made his way across his dark bedroom and sat next to his best friend, glancing over what he was up to.

"Is this the latest comic out?" Inquired the Nara unenthusiastically.

"Mm'hmmm..."Replied Saizo with equal emotion. The blond Nara carefully picked up a thick comic book from the stack in front of him and began thumbing through it's pages. A small smile crept onto his lips as he began where he left off on a new chapter. He had been anticipating this chapter all week and now he couldn't wait to read it.

"_Excellent_." He muttered.

After a moment, Saizo shifted his glowing emerald eyes at his friend's calm azure eyes then back to his comic. "How are you today, Hajime?" He asked, trying his hand at small talk. The young Nara briefly gave his friend a questioning look before going back to his comics.

"Good. Your mother is looking especially good today as always-"

"Okay, I get it...No more small talk." The Uchiha replied apathetically, however feeling mildly sick.

Meanwhile a room few doors down, the two young ninjas lounged languidly on the leisurely sofas of Jun's sitting room. Kotaru was laid on a sofa with one leg propped up and both his arms behind his head with his eyes closed. Jun had his hands in his long pink locks, braiding them back into it's original braid.

"Tell me about it, my family is psycho. Azula is like an evil daddy's little girl from Hell. Saizo is a freaking mute, my mom is crazy and my dad hangs out with these creepy guys they call Akatsuki. Not even my family outside of this house is sane. My uncle, Sasuke looks at sword porn and my other uncle, Shisui could be a porn." Said Jun, shaking his head whilst his friend chuckled.

"Sword porn?" Kotaru chuckled in disbelief.

"Yes...Like he gets his rocks off looking at magazines with swords in them." The two teens begin to break out in a fit of laughter. "I swear, Kotaru, sometimes I think I'm the only sane one in this house." Dark charcoal eyes examined the ends of his pink hair intently before noticing a split end and immediately clipped it with his kunai before it could defile his beautiful hair.

"My mother and your mother are neck-and-neck with each other, however my father is another story. Truly a lazy bastard. Hajime is exactly like him in every way too. Those two even have their own secret code of sighs that me and my mom and I have yet to decipher. How are you suppose to decipher a _sigh_ from another _sigh_?" They laughed more before they heard the faint sound of screaming coming from Azula's play room from the end of the hall.

"Your sister is loud." Kotaru opened one bright blue eye to the ruckus in the hallway.

"Her friend is too." Jun sighed, hearing a door open and slam and two squeaky voices shouting at each other. "Whatever, mom will deal with it. So, I heard you and Neji Hyuuga's daughter finally are together, wasn't she my fangirl or something?"

**./.**

"Furr-ball, use this doll! She looks better!" Shouted Azula while she shoved a dark haired doll in Namika's face who pushed it out her way.

"No! Leave me alone! I don't want a doll with a huge forehead like you!"

"Ugh!" Azula screamed. "My forehead isn't big, stupid!"

"PUH-LEASE, your forehead is so big, I don't need a Yamanaka to read your mind!"

The two took their fight into the hallway, both red in the face with anger at each other. Azula lunged at the blond for her comment and began to pull on her pigtails whilst the blond screamed and ran through the hall. "GET OFF ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!"

"NEVER!"Namika replied.

Namika ran aimlessly through the corridors with Azula right behind her, one of the blond's pigtails in wrapped tightly around her knuckles. They manage to run through the dining room and into the kitchen, barely interrupting the two matriarch's conversation.

"These kids are going to be the death of me one day. After Hajime turns 13, I can start going back on long-term missions. For now I'm just a botanic scientist in the Hokage tower science lab by dusk and a florist by dawn." Groaned Ino. Sakura sighed heavily, understanding her friend's pain.

"Yep, Saizo just went on his first mission last week. I was so worried about him because you and I know how it is out there but Itachi kept assuring me he was going to come back fine. Saizo and Azula just graduated from the academy and they're already trying to get Jun into ANBU. I told them he needs a little more life experience before he goes out there with Kakashi, Shisui and Sasuke." Said Sakura. Ino nodded her head to her every word and sipped her tea quietly.

"Yea because from what I've heard, he's walking proudly in Itachi and Sasuke's footsteps. The fan girl letters must be piling up." Sakura groaned. She's read some of the letters and what some of these girls said they would do to him was downright inappropriate...and a little strange.

"What am I going to do wi-"

"AZULA LET THEM GOOOOOO!"

"I WILL _RIP_ YOUR FREAKING HAIR OUT BY IT'S ROOTS IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE!"

The two girls bumped into the table the ladies sat at and a few other counters, causing glasses and other things to wobble before they headed down the stairwell to the basement where the men were sparring.

"Well..." Said Sakura as she began to sip her tea and take another bite of her cake. "They're his problem now."

**./.**

"DAAAAAADDDDYYYY, MAAAKKKEE HEEERR LEEETT GOOO!" Cried Namika as she came busting through the doors of the dojo in the midst of all the men sparring.

Taken aback by the sudden outburst, Sasuke quickly regained his concentration and sloppily deflected a nasty roundhouse kick that Itachi delivered. The men quickly parted when the girls ran through their ring to the end where Shisui, and Naruto were seated. Azula had released Namika's hair as the young blond ran into the arms of her father in tears.

"Azula," She heard the clipped, stern voice of her father and knew she was in trouble. The small child turned around to face her father who even sweat drenched and tired, gave her a strong icy stare that made the girl shiver in fear. "Care to explain yourself?"

After a moment of hesitation, the young Uchiha begin to explain from the beginning about Namika's teasing and her chasing her through the house while pulling her hair. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his only daughter and favorite child; he would not condone this behavior and let this slide.

"Apologize." He said in a clipped tone.

"Wha?" The small child looked baffled at her father, her emerald eyes wide and confused. "Bu-but..." Her pride was on the line and she did not bow to no one. But Azula's stutter ceased immediately upon the cold look that rattled her small bones. He meant business.

The young girl's face began to scrunch up as tears collected in her eyes but she refuse to let them see her weak. She hated apologizing as much she hated her father right now.

"I-I'm sorry...Namika for pulling your hair." Azula muttered.

Naruto frowned deeply disappointed at his own daughter's behavior. He knew Namika could be mean and rude to others but Azula was really her only friend that tolerated her. Naruto sat Namika down and looked at her with his own stern expression. "Namika, you are equally to blame for this too. What you did was not Hokage like behavior and I'm disappointed in you. Apologize for what you've done."

Namika looked down at her feet, finding something down there more interesting. She sighed heavily, wiping away her own tears with her sleeve. "I'm sorry for making fun of you. That was not Hokage like behavior and I have embarrassed not only myself but the village too. Forgive me."

"Great, is everything settled now?" Said a cheerful voice from the doorway. Sakura held a platter in her hand with a pink lemonade picture and snacks. Ino and the other boys trailed behind her.

"Where have you been?" Asked Itachi with his own expression of intrigue, she should have obviously known what happened. Sakura simply smiled innocently without saying a word, giving a chaste kiss on the lips before handing a glass of cold, pink lemonade.

"Yea, Sakura, because last time I checked, this was a dojo and not a daycare." Said Shisui. Following after his comment an audible _boink_ as Ino smacked the eldest Uchiha upside his head with a picture of lemonade, managing to not to spill one drop.

"Ino, can you please try not to break my good crystal?" Said the pinkette sweetly as she gave both Namika and Azula a surgar dango stick and a glass of lemonade. She wiped their tears with a small napkin and gave them a warm smile as the two exchanged a knowing look, feeling slightly better now.

"This is why I love play-dates."

**./.**

Hi, everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? This chapter was already done but I had my fears about it and didn't want to post it so soon. R&amp;R and tell me whatcha' think!

I've created a forum here on FFN called '_The Hokage Tower_' and it's all catered to all Naruto pairings and writer's resources. It's fairly brand new and even if you're not a writer, but a reader, I implore you to join, and start a discussion on anything. Any contributions helps lift this off the ground. I also want people to start more writing contests since they're aren't much here anymore, especially with the SakuraxItachi pairing, but you're still free to post anything. I really want a good amount of members and we're just starting off so I hope with the help of others, we can really make this happen! The link to the forum is on my profile. If you have a phone, search The Hokage Tower in your forum search bar.

Thanks for your support!


	9. Nightmares

**./.**

**Funny Love Drabble**

**O**

Nightmares

**./.**

They watched scary movies that night. More like Azula, Saizo, and Jun watched scary movies. Itachi would never categorize _Coraline _as scary but it was Sakura and Saizo's favorite movie and it was their night to pick, so he had no choice in the matter. They were all crowded in the living room that night with junk food and soda; Sakura was curled up next to Itachi who tried his damnedest not to roll his eyes or sigh at every lame, cheesy scene in the movie. He was indeed a Tim Burton fan, he worshiped the paper that man wrote on but the character Coraline was a headache to him. She got into too much mischief.

His eyes darted to his young daughter who was currently buried in her twin's shoulder, hiding from the "_nail-biting_" and "_horrific_" scene on the television. Itachi wanted to yawn but he didn't want to make it seem like he was disinterested in their family movie night but he was genuinely not interested in watching a movie about a woman with a fetish for young kids' eyes and a disobedient child that needed a good lashing.

After what seemed like an eternity, the ending credits started to roll and Itachi was all but skipping towards the bed room. The children were reluctant to get up from their comfortable spots on the floor but after picking up their trash and collecting their covers that they had scattered to create a pallet, they all bid their parents good night.

"Good-night, mother and father." said Jun as he reached to give his mother a peck on the cheek before lifting his younger brother up so he could give her the same treatment. Azula wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck before burying her face deep into his neck, taking in his masculine scent that she found comfort in all the time. She pulled back and gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek before hugging him once more and being let down back on her feet.

"Night, night daddy," yawned the young female Uchiha, turning to grab the hand of her eldest brother as he guided them to their rooms to tuck them in.

When Jun left their room moments later and walked towards his, Sakura released a collective sigh and turned to her husband. "I hope they're alright. That movie may have been a little intense for their young minds."

Itachi scoffed. "That movie was far from it, they will be just fine. I assure you my koi." He murmured into her neck from behind, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him protectively. Sakura melted in his hold, lolling her head to the side to allow him to layer kisses down her neck. He nipped and sucked above her pulse point, a hand trailing over her abdomen and lower down past her waistband. His fingers brushed passed her soft curls and began to rub the lips of her flower.

Sakura bit her lip forcefully to keep from moaning out loud and causing the kids to hear her. How could he just blatantly do this in the opening where their children could walk right in the living room and see this? She was grateful the lights weren't on and the night was pitch black or else they would have _a lot _of explaining to do.

He could feel her arousal soaking his fingers as he continued to rub against her. Her hips bucked against his touch as he brushed his thumb over her bundle of nerves, rubbing the pad of his thumb over it. Her hips rolled against his hands in response as slowly, his middle and ring fingers pressed into her depths and Sakura released a particular loud moan that was quickly swallowed by his lips as he moved them against hers. She was enjoying the pleasure that was slowly building up in her body. She craved his touch, hungry for him to give her more.

She could feel his hard length pressing behind her, causing her to smile against their kiss. Her hand moved behind her to travel upward on his inner thigh to brush against his length. Sakura licked her lips with anticipation when Itachi broke from this kiss to whisper sweet things he had in store for her.

Suddenly, they heard a door creak open and their bodies stilled Itachi's eyes shot towards the dark corridor and heard the soft padding of footsteps come towards them. He could feel Sakura squirm in his hold but he was reluctant to release, knowing he could handle this without even breaking their intimate position; with his hand in her panties which are now soaked and clinging against the back of his hand. Oh-no, they're not ruining this.

Itachi continued to his ministrations, despite the child standing a few feet away and Sakura's silent plea for mercy, "Jun," his words were stern and hard. It made a chill run down Sakura's spine but she couldn't pay much more mind to it. She was trying so hard to stop her orgasm from coming. "You've tucked them in?" He asked.

The child looked down the corridor but could only see darkness; he could barely see his own hand in front of his face. "Yes,"

"Good, you may go to bed now, but do not get out of bed for anything tonight." He voice left little room for argument and that made Sakura go insane at his authority. Oh she wanted him to command her tonight, make her bend to his will- in more ways than one. After they heard Jun's door close, Sakura released a shaky breath as she lifted her head to whisper in a sultry voice she knew he couldn't resist.

"Look at you, -man, if you keep up with that _authority_-" she growled the word so sexily, she prided herself on it. "-tonight, you may get everything you want." That was all she needed to say before she felt his fingers leave her and she was swiftly lifted off his lap. Itachi carried her bridal style into their bedroom before laying her on the bed. He hovered over her body, his hands sinking the mattress on either side of her head. Sakura couldn't see a thing but she knew he was probably smirking down at her and she wished she could see it.

Clothes were quickly strewn away with little care as Sakura lay bare beneath her husband who lavished her body from head-to-toe, starting from her collarbone. He kissed the erotic bone before slowly moving south, making a kissing trail as he went.

His hands roamed and explored her body, memorizing every curve, bump, and feeling of her soft skin. Sakura moaned softly as he did so, her body responding to every touch he made. She wanted him, and bad. Her core throbbed with a need and hunger for him to satisfy.

He cupped a soft fleshy mound with one hand and latched onto one with his mouth. Sakura took in a sharp breath as she felt his tongue trace around her areola before his teeth lightly nipped her harden pebble. She moaned as her hands ran through his dark locks, desperately wanting to see him at work, the look of concentration as he meticulously worked to pleasure her in ways unimaginable. He was an artist at work and she was his canvas and in the end they will always make beautiful art. He sucked and nipped the skin of her breast, knowing they will surely leave assorted hickies before he moved his ministrations to the neglected breast. Afterward, his kisses continued to move south until he was right below her navel and reached her landing strip of soft curls.

Sakura was nearly shaking with anticipation as his hands spread her legs apart. Her hips bucked involuntarily when he flicked her sensitive clit. Itachi smirked as he ran his free hand over raised ink that was proudly above her groin, the black kanji curving alongside her sex lines. He didn't need light to know his name was proudly displayed on her body for eyes on he could see. She was his and only his and as was hers and will only be hers. His own tattoo of his beloved's name was strung around his ring finger where his wedding band resides over it; they were bonded spiritually and somewhat physically.

Itachi flicked her clit once more with the tip of his tongue, before moving to his destination. Sakura gasped at the tease, groaning in anticipation by the sheer feelings of it. She could feel herself not too far from coming. His tongue swiped her folds from bottom to top and Sakura felt like she was going to explode right then and there. Itachi lifted her ass, his mouth now latched onto her woman, his tongued pierced through her folds. He released one hand and moved it to rub vigorous circles onto her clit, drawing out a noise that was half scream, half moan. Her hips bucked once again but he had a good grip on her.

Her hands found his hair and she pulled with vengeance at his scalp. He tried not to smirk as his name finally slipped from her mouth as she coached him on. Pride swelled in his chest as he continued, his thumb rolling her clit with no intentions of letting her off so easily for pulling his hair so hard. He felt her cum, her body stiffened in response and soon he found himself drinking from her even more. He happily lapped away at her juice, tasting the tanginess of her arousal.

Sakura rode out her orgasm, feeling like she was dipped in boiling water. She breathed heavily, still feeling her husband going strong to give her pleasure.

Itachi pulled back from her swollen woman, lowering her rear back down onto the bed before climbing back from the foot to position himself at her entrance. He could make out the shape of her body splayed out on the bed. One arm over her eyes while the other he knew was gripping the sheets with such intensity that they may very tear from her nails.

Sakura's legs felt weak, her body was slowly coming down but she wasn't finished yet. She felt the bed shift again and felt his breath fanning against hers. Curse the darkness! She kissed him, surely tasting herself in the process. Itachi gripped her soft thighs and pushed her legs back until her knees were barely brushing her head, without giving her time to register the new position, he filled her up to the brim, feeling her tightness hug his length. He released a groan at the feeling before moving in a slow, rhythmic pace. His thrusts were slow but thorough and that's what Sakura loved. He wouldn't just fuck her. he would make love to her and soak up every minute of it.

His thrusts were slow and deliberate. He stroked her with the utmost care and the friction drove her insane. The erotic sensuality he had with each kiss and each caress made Sakura one step close to another orgasm. She selfishly wanted another one and urged him for more, but he ignored her pleas and did everything at his own tempo; he wanted everything done at his own pace.

Prior to their family night, Itachi had gone on another mission and it lasted for nearly a month. With no contact or idea of his whereabouts, Sakura had grown restless without her lover at her side. It took her everything not to grab him and take him in the nearest alley when she met him at the gates when he returned but instead, she allowed him to spend that day with the kids and that night all of them crowded their bed and Itachi had no qualm with that decision.

But today was their day. Even with the kids, Itachi didn't miss any gestures of affection towards his wife. They held hands, they kissed, he hugged her from behind that morning and she confided in him about her relief in seeing him home safe. Tonight, he wanted to make love to her to makeup for all the time she had to spend alone in an empty bed without him.

Even with the lights out, Itachi envisioned her expression. He saw her cute smile, a blush fanning her cheeks, and her eyes burning with a cloudy smoke of hungry lust. He released her legs just for them to wrap around his waist as he leaned to rest his head in the crook of her neck. He could feel his climax coming soon, but he wanted to prolong it as long as he could.

He leaned just to capture her lips in fervor. Sakura cradled his face as he kissed her, nipping his bottom lip as they broke apart just to lock lips once again. His tongue snaked around hers in an intimate battle for dominance that neither were going to surrender to.

Her hands held onto his shoulders as she felt his speed increase to a more moderate tempo. It wasn't roughly fast nor its former slow pace. She moaned into his mouth but broke apart with a cry of pleasure as her orgasm hit. Her back arched against him and soon he felt himself releasing as well as her walls clamped around his member. He rested his head in the crook her neck with a grunt, releasing his seed into her womb just she ground her hips into his.

Sakura eyes fluttered as she saw stars. A wave of pleasure washed over her like a waterfall and her breathing hitched in her throat. Itachi felt her nails digging into his shoulders as her body tensed beneath him. He continued to pump as she rode out her orgasm, hearing her bite out a swear word in his ear before she relaxed beneath him.

After a few more pumps, he slid out her hot cavern and rolled them both over so she was positioned on his chest. Sakura propped herself on her forearms to kiss her husband on the lips.

He reached for the lamp at their beside and turned it on. The room was bathed in the dim artificial light.

Her face was as beautiful as anything he's ever seen. Her eyes were soft and sweet. Her cheeks were as red as he imagined them to be and her lips were slightly swollen from their kissing. "I've missed you so much," She murmured. "I hated waking up without you."

"I'm here now." his thumb caressed her cheek as she leaned into his hand.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she bit her lips at it, her eyes downcast. This didn't escape Itachi's cunning gaze. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"It's just...When I heard that your mission was extended another week...I couldn't sleep." Sakura felt her eyes sting at the memory. "I kept having nightmares." She whispered.

Itachi felt saddened by her words, he leaned and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

The gesture caught Sakura off guard. "I'm not going anywhere, Sakura." He assured her with confidence. If Sakura could hear the dishonesty behind his certainty, she said nothing about it. They wordlessly cuddled in each others embrace.

Itachi stared at the ceiling long after Sakura had fallen asleep. He laid contemplating about life. The image of Sakura's fearful face came into mind. What if he hadn't come back? What if their mission was a total fail and Itachi died in the hands of the enemy? What were to be of Sakura and his family?

She was a strong woman and would provide nicely for their family, no doubt. What made him uncomfortable was the idea of Sakura possibly remarrying someone else to fill his place. The thought made him even more unsettled.

Sure enough, Sasuke would step up to raise his children and take Sakura's hand in marriage out of honor and his lingering puppy love for her. He didn't want his brother touching what solely belonged to him. He didn't want his kids changing Sasuke's title from _uncle _to _father_. He wouldn't allow it alive or even in the afterlife.

He would haunt Sasuke for the rest of his existence if he even so much as lay a hand on Sakura. He chuckled in amusement at the vision that he concocted in his head.

Sinister thoughts like that was what made falling asleep easier for Itachi.

**./.**

This was really just some exercise on my lemons because it's been so long since I wrote one and I wasn't entirely strong on this one. Let me know whatcha' think and don't be shy!

I've created a forum here on FFN called '_The Hokage Tower_' and it's all catered to all Naruto pairings and writer's resources. It's fairly brand new and even if you're not a writer, but a reader, I implore you to join, and start a discussion on anything. Any contributions helps lift this off the ground. I also want people to start more writing contests since they're aren't much here anymore, especially with the SakuraxItachi pairing, but you're still free to post anything. I really want a good amount of members and we're just starting off so I hope with the help of others, we can really make this happen! The link to the forum is on my profile. If you have a phone, search The Hokage Tower in your forum search bar.

Thanks for your support!


End file.
